1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission apparatus, a transmission control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a service for transmitting data scanned using a digital multifunction peripheral (MFP) During transmission, one job is issued per transmission operation, such as a business trip settlement and the like. Further, a user can inquire about, display, and browse his/her own data stored in a transmission destination. In addition, there is a technique which can easily realize creation and updating of an instruction in which an operation to be performed is described (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-48009).
However, since only one job is issued per transmission operation, when there is a plurality of pieces of data which a user wishes to transmit, the user has to transmit the plurality of pieces of data all at once. However, sometimes it is convenient for the user to transmit the plurality of pieces of data by dividing into transmissions over several days. For example, for business trip settlement of a business trip lasting three days, it is convenient to provisionally transmit a first day's transportation expenses on that day. One way of doing this is to separate the job into jobs which are issued daily, but this makes the processing complicated.